Choose Your Path
by Le Dragoon
Summary: 18 makes some decisions that will change her life forever. Basically it's a k/18 get together story but it's quite different from any other k/18 fic I've ever read.
1. Reunited

Choose Your Path  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. That would be so cool though.  
  
  
  
She sat against a tall tree in the heavily wooded area with her eyes shut. It had been two weeks since the Cell games and she had been living outside in various places ever since. She had lost everything that was important to her during that time, and now she had nowhere to go. It had often crossed her mind that the little bald man would be more then happy to have her stay with him but something kept her from going to that little guy for help.  
  
Her eyes shot open as she heard a rustling sound close by. She stood up and looked around.  
  
"18?"  
  
She recognized the voice, "17?!"  
  
17 came out from behind some trees and walked up to her. "You look like shit 18."  
  
18 smiled, "I missed you too brother." Neither android showed the emotions toward each other that a normal person would, but despite that they were extremely happy to see each other. "But I don't understand. . .How are you alive?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. I was being absorbed by Cell and the next thing I know, I'm standing in the middle of nowhere as good as new. So what happened to you?"  
  
18 told him everything except the detail about the bomb inside of her being removed. She thought it would be better if he didn't know that she was now missing a part of herself.  
  
"So that little human took care of you while you were out?"  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"Boy 18, you really know how to manipulate those weak male humans."  
  
18 shrugged, "What can I say? It's a gift."  
  
17 looked at her attire, "Well I've got this place we can go to. . .Or do you prefer living outside?"  
  
"I think you know the answer to that."  
  
17 nodded and motioned for her to follow him as he jumped up into the air. 18 was happier then she had been in a while, though she didn't show it. Neither one of them did, it would show that they had weak human emotions. After a couple minutes 17 landed and 18 followed him down. She looked forward at the cabin, "How did you get this?"  
  
17 smirked, "The humans were happy to give it to me after a little persuasion."  
  
"I'm sure they were." They walked inside to the smell of coffee and cedar.  
  
"I have an extra room. I was saving it incase. . .Well I was hopping I'd come across you." He cleared his throat, "Well the bathroom's over there incase you want take a shower. . .Which I highly suggest at this point."  
  
18 gave him a look, "Well you'd smell too if you'd been through what I have. Living outside with no place to bathe."  
  
"It's good to have you back."  
  
"Yeah." 18 smirked then walked into the bathroom. She took off her clothes and got into the shower. She turned the hot water on and started washing her body and her hair. After a half an hour she turned the water off and got out. Being clean felt wonderful after all this time. She picked up her clothes, walked out and was immediately greeted by her brother.  
  
"You're not honestly going to put those back on are you?"  
  
"Well what do propose I do? Walk around naked all day?"  
  
"You can borrow some of mine for now, and tomorrow you can get some of your own." He took the clothes from her and threw them in the trashcan.  
  
"Alright." She followed him to his room and started rummaging through his closet. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a black shirt, "17 I think it's you who needs to go shopping. . .Your clothes are all practically the same."  
  
"So?"  
  
18 sighed, she had always been the fashion freak, not him. She went over to his drawer and pulled out a pair of his boxers. She put them on then she put on the shirt and jeans. "Good thing we wear the same size."  
  
17 nodded the walked out. 18 followed him into the next room. 18 looked around. The room was already set up for someone to be there. There was a bed against the wall at the far side and there was a dresser at the other. "I know it need some work but I figured if I tried to furnish it, you'd just change everything anyway."  
  
18 looked at him, "Yeah probably. This is just fine for now, thank you."  
  
17 nodded, "You should get some rest, I'll see you in the morning.", then he shut the door.  
  
18 walked over to her bed and collapsed on it. She started to drift into a peaceful sleep. ~I can't believe this is happening. He's actually alive. Now I can live a normal life here with the one person that matters to me~  
  
Or so she thought. . .  
  
~To be continued~ 


	2. Comfort From a Child

Choose Your Path  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. That would be so cool though.  
  
  
  
18 sat down on the couch and stretched out over it. She decided she would just relax after her spar with 17. She had been living with her brother for a few weeks and now that she had a new wardrobe and a room that was complete, she didn't have much else to do. She hated that. Maybe this life was just fine for her brother, but it was boring the hell out of 18 and with all this extra time on her hands she found herself thinking about things that she didn't really want to think about. She was beginning to envy the z-warriors and all the friends and family that they had, the freedom that they had and oddly enough, the love that they shared. Something inside her wanted that kind of life, but there was something else inside her that just wanted to go back to the old days when her and 17 did what ever the hell they wanted, when ever, where ever. The problem was, 17 seemed to be content with the way things were now and there was no way she would ever be accepted among those other people.  
  
~Then again, that little bald guy didn't seem to have a problem with me. . .And I did promise him that I would see him again, the last time we met. Listen to me. I must be bored if I'm even thinking about hanging around those humans. I need something to do~  
  
She looked to her side and picked up a magazine from the table. She looked at the cover and gagged, ~Boating?~ She set it back down and sighed. ~There's nothing to do around here~  
  
She got up and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, opposite of 17. "What do you do around here for fun?"  
  
17 looked up at his sister from his newspaper article, "Fun? Oh I don't know. . .Read? Hunt? Or scare the humans who are out hunting."  
  
"And that's fun to you?"  
  
"Yeah. I also have a car, but I know that kind of thing doesn't interest you." He pointed to a capsule on the countertop.  
  
"17 I'm bored."  
  
"Then do something."  
  
"Like what? I don't like any of that stuff that you mentioned."  
  
"Go say hello to the humans then." He joked as he went back to his paper.  
  
"Fine I will." She got up and walked out of the cabin.  
  
"Yeah sure you-" He looked up and noticed she was gone. ~Damn I was just kidding~ He sighed, "Oh well."  
  
******  
  
She flew through the air for a while, not exactly sure where she was going. She had no idea where any of the z-warriors lived, except for the Sons. After a while she came to the little house in the woods and landed. She walked up to the door and knocked. Only seconds later a young boy answered the door. "Android 18? What are you doing here?  
  
"Gohan who is it?" A black haired woman approached the door, "Can I help you miss?"  
  
"Can you tell me where that little bald man lives? I have a promise to keep."  
  
"Excuse me for sounding rude but. . .Who are you?"  
  
"I'm android 18 but don't be af-"  
  
"ANDROID 18?!" Chichi put her hand over her stomach and pulled Gohan back. "Please take anything you want! Just don't hurt us!"  
  
"I'm not here to harm you or your young," she looked at Chichi's slightly rounded belly, "ones."  
  
Gohan looked up at his mother, "It's alright mom. 18's a good guy now."  
  
18 arched a brow, "Oh? And what makes you think I'm good? Maybe I'm just waiting to attack."  
  
"No, you're good. I can tell."  
  
18 looked at the boy strangely, ~There's something different about this one too. He's not afraid of me and he's not threatening me.~  
  
"If you want, I'll show you where Krillin lives."  
  
". . .Ok."  
  
"Gohan no!"  
  
"Don't worry mom, I beat Cell. . .remember? She's not going to hurt me." He jumped up and started flying off before Chichi could further object. 18 followed.  
  
  
  
"Tell me Son."  
  
Gohan glanced over at her.  
  
"Why do you think I'm good?"  
  
"I'm not sure it's just a feeling I have. I can tell certain things about people, and it always turns out that I'm right."  
  
". . .How old are you boy?"  
  
"Eleven."  
  
"Only eleven and you think you know so much about people."  
  
"Yes, what's your point?"  
  
"I'm different little boy. I can't be trusted."  
  
"I think you're underestimating yourself."  
  
18 gave him a strange look ~He seems awfully intelligent for such a young child~ They continued to fly the rest of the way in silence. When they landed on the little island Gohan knocked on the door, "Krillin are you home?" Gohan concentrated, "He's not here. The only ki I sense is Master Roshi's and he's probably sleeping."  
  
"Well why don't we just go in then?"  
  
Gohan blocked the doorway, "No that's not a good idea."  
  
18 arched a brow, "Ok. . .I'll just wait out here then." She walked over to a palm tree and sat down under it.  
  
"Alright well I'll keep you company then." He sat down in front of her and smiled.  
  
"That's really not necessary."  
  
"I know but I don't want you to get too lonely. There's no telling when Krillin will get home."  
  
18 felt strange, "Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"Because like I've said, you're a good person and you don't deserve to be left out. In fact I think you should come around more often to like gatherings and stuff."  
  
". . . . .Really?" 18's eyes widened.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You know that wouldn't be possible. They wouldn't let me."  
  
"They'll learn to accept you eventually, you just have to give them some time. They are all really good people. . .Even Vegeta. . .In his own special way."  
  
"Yeah I bet." 18 rolled her eyes. She suddenly realized that she was having a normal conversation with someone not like her. And as strange as that was, it was even more unusual that it didn't make her want to vomit. ~Maybe it's because he's only half human. . .No that can't be it, Vegeta's a full fledged saiyan and he annoys the hell out of me. . .Maybe there's something wrong with me. . .~  
  
"18? Are you alright?"  
  
18 blinked herself out of her train of thought, "Oh. . .Yes I'm fine."  
  
"Ok. . .Pardon my curiosity but, why do you want to see Krillin anyway."  
  
"Well you were there. I told him I'd come and see him."  
  
"So why now?"  
  
"Well I was getting bored and my brother wasn't being much help so I figured, why not." 18's eyes widened when she realized she had mentioned her brother. Everyone knew she was alive but as far as she knew, they didn't know about 17.  
  
"Oh so you found android 17, that's good. We were all starting to wonder what happened to you two."  
  
"Wait! You're not surprised my brother is alive?"  
  
"No not really. . .When we wished back all the people that Cell had killed, we figured he came back too."  
  
18 thought back to that day, "You mean when you were talking to that huge beast?"  
  
"Yeah, he grants us three wishes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Gohan explained the dragonballs to her. After that they started getting into other various stories about some of the adventures Gohan had been on. He tried to get her to talk about her past as well but she couldn't really tell him because she honestly couldn't remember anything before the lab.  
  
"Oh Krillin's almost here, I can sense him."  
  
18 stood up and looked at the sky. ~I can't believe I just made friends with a saiyan. . .But wasn't that what I wanted? Or at least what I think I want. . .Damn I hate this.~  
  
~To be continued~ 


	3. We Meet Again

Choose Your Path  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. That would be so cool though.  
  
  
  
Krillin looked towards his house and the two tiny figures that he couldn't quite make out. He had been out flying to try and clear his head from any thoughts of the beautiful blonde android that constantly haunted his mind. Unfortunately it hadn't helped much, it never did. As he got closer he could see Gohan standing in front of another person, who looked oddly familiar. ~No it's impossible, that can't be her. . .~  
  
He landed in front of Gohan, only glancing at 18 for a second, "Gohan I think I need help."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm starting to see things."  
  
"Like what."  
  
"Android 18."  
  
Gohan turned around and glanced at 18 giving her an odd look, "Well if she's just a hallucination then I've been talking to myself all day. But I'm pretty sure that that's actually 18."  
  
18 crossed her arms and smirked, "I told you I'd come and see you again. And I'm a woman of my word."  
  
Krillin felt his heart pounding so hard, he thought it would rip out of his chest. "It's really you?"  
  
"Yeah. . ." 18 arched a brow, ~What's wrong with this guy?~  
  
Gohan cleared his throat, "Uh, maybe we should go outside, Krillin looks like he's going to pass out."  
  
Krillin nudged Gohan and gave 18 an embarrassed expression. "Would you like to come in 18?"  
  
18 shrugged, "I guess." She was actually kind of excited that she was being accepted by yet another person, but she didn't want to show it.  
  
Krillin led them into the house and then into the living room, "Please sit down, I'll be right back." He rushed into the kitchen and collapsed on one of the chairs. ~Oh my God, I can't believe this is happening. She's actually here! And she came to visit me. Wait I'm forgetting something.~ He started breathing again, ~Ok that's better. I better snap out of it and get back in there before they start to wonder where I am.~ He got up and quickly pulled some mugs out of the cupboard.  
  
"Why do you think he was acting so weird? Was that his way of showing he was afraid of me?"  
  
"Oh. . .No. Krillin has a crush on you." Gohan never was one to think before speaking.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well I thought you knew. It's kind of obvious."  
  
She knew, she just didn't want to admit it. There was something about being liked that way by a human that made her uncomfortable.  
  
"Alright fresh, hot tea." Krillin said cheerfully as he gave them each a cup then took one for him self and sat down beside Gohan.  
  
18 glanced down at the cup. Tea was a foreign thing to her do to the fact that all her brother kept around the house was coffee.  
  
Krillin froze ~She doesn't like it! If she doesn't like it, I think I'll die~ "Is there a problem 18?"  
  
"Hm? No." 18 brought the mug up to her mouth and took a sip, ~Not bad~ She took another sip then lowered the mug. She leaned back uncomfortably when she saw the look Krillin was giving her. "It's uh. . .It's good, thanks." She was hopping that was what he was waiting for.  
  
Krillin relaxed and stopped looking at her with his anxious expression.  
  
Gohan could feel the tension in the air, "I think maybe I'll go and let you two tal-" He got up but was immediately pulled back down by Krillin.  
  
"Nonsense Gohan." He gave Gohan a vicious look, "I'd be happy of you'd stay and visit for a while."  
  
Gohan smiled nervously, "Ok."  
  
"So. . .18. How are things? Did you ever find your brother?"  
  
18 told him everything that happened after the Cell games. "I see."  
  
"Yeah. Well I got really bored so I needed something to do."  
  
Krillin sighed ~The only reason she came to see me was because she was bored. Oh well. At least I get to see her again~  
  
"Can I ask you guys something?"  
  
Krillin and Gohan looked up at her, a bit surprised by her tone.  
  
"What do the others think of me? You two seem to think of me as your friend for some odd reason. Now is there something wrong with me, because I find that to be absurd especially since not all that long ago I was out to kill Goku."  
  
Krillin decided to answer, "There's nothing wrong with you. We know that you and your brother didn't have a choice in the way you are. But unfortunately most of the others are either afraid of you or angry at you."  
  
"That's what I thought." ~Ok so their friends don't like me no big deal. They're just a bunch of silly humans, saiyans and that green guy. They mean nothing to me. . .~ She sighed ~Then why do I care all of a sudden? What's wrong with me?~  
  
"I was thinking about what you said before about always being bored at your brothers house."  
  
18 snapped out of her train of thought, "Yeah?"  
  
"Well this may seem a bit personal but. . .Do you think that maybe that just isn't the right kind of life for you?"  
  
"It's possible."  
  
"Have you ever. . .you know. . .Considered starting your own life. He's obviously content where he is but I don't think you are."  
  
18 sighed, "You don't think I know that?" she asked him, starting to get a bit defensive. She got to her feet and looked down at the other two, "I think I'm going to go now."  
  
"Wait!" Krillin jumped up, accidentally hitting Gohan with his knee.  
  
18 crossed her arms, "What?"  
  
Krillin stared at the ground, "There's going to be a party this Thursday at Capsule corp. and I was thinking that maybe. . .If you get bored again or something. . .That maybe you would want to go."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Gohan got up and looked at her with puppy dog eyes, "It would mean a lot to us. Besides maybe this is the chance you've been waiting for, for people to accept you as you are now."  
  
18 looked into his eyes and sighed, "I'll think about it, but don't get your hopes up." She opened to door and walked out of the house then took to the air.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	4. Party Time

Choose Your Path  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. That would be so cool though. (geek alert or what?)  
  
"18 give it up."  
  
"No. . .no wait I think I got something. . .Damn!" 18 threw the antenna across the room and flopped down on the couch.  
  
17 smirked from behind his newspaper. He had told her that a television would be pretty much useless out here.  
  
18 gave a long annoyed sigh and closed her eyes. ~I'm going to loose my mind if I don't find something to do~ She sat up and draped her arm over the back of the couch. She could hear the water from the kitchen facet dripping and hitting the sink every few seconds. 17 flipped the page of his paper and 18 started to notice a cricket chirping and she heard a small scratching noise inside the wall. All these sounds started coming together at once and caused her to jump off the couch and scream, "I can't take this anymore!!!"  
  
17 looked up from his paper with wide eyes, "18?" But she was already gone.  
  
The wind blew through her hair as she soared across the sky, ~I didn't really want to do this but I can't stay at home all day or I'll go crazy~  
  
  
  
"No Bulma you don't understand, she's really changed. I know it sounds crazy but just the other day I had a normal conversation with her and she didn't try to kill me or anything."  
  
"It's true Bulma." Gohan gave the irritated blue haired woman, his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Alright if you guys say so. I'll try to talk to Vegeta."  
  
"Thanks Bulma."  
  
"So is she coming for sure?"  
  
"Not for sure but I have a good feeling about it."  
  
Bulma gathered the other guests to one spot and started to talk to them.  
  
Krillin gave a sigh of relief, "Well she took that better then I thought."  
  
"Yeah. I just wander how the others are going to-" Gohan and Krillin both jumped slightly at the sound of an enraged saiyan prince.  
  
"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOIING TO ALLOW THAT TIN CAN INTO MY HOUSE!"  
  
"Vegeta please calm down."  
  
"Bulma you can't be serious!" Chichi cried.  
  
"Everyone just calm down. Krillin and Gohan have talked to-"  
  
"SO IT WAS YOU TWO THAT INVITED THAT BITCH!" Vegeta started walking towards Krillin and Gohan with a dangerous look in his eyes. He stopped when Piccolo appeared in front of Gohan, "Vegeta I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
"Out of the way Namek." His voice was low yet dangerous.  
  
Bulma ran up to him and put her arms around him. "Vegeta please calm down. You know if the android does anything wrong then you can take it out on her."  
  
A small smirk formed on the saiyans face. "Fight the android?"  
  
"Only if she does something like hurt one of us. Ok?"  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms "Very well." ~I know that tin can will do something wrong, and I will finally get to take my revenge on her~  
  
"Please just give her a chance you guys." Krillin begged. "She hasn't had the same opportunities in life that we have, she was just doing the only thing she knew."  
  
"We'll all try. Right?!" Bulma nudged Vegeta, who's only reply was a grunt. The others looked at Krillin uncertainly.  
  
Just then, they all heard a sound and turned to its direction. 18 smirked, "Did I interrupt something?"  
  
"Hey 18." Gohan said brightly as he walked up to her and shook her hand.  
  
Krillin pushed through the crowd and greeted 18 as well, "I'm glad you came."  
  
"Well I really had nothing better to do."  
  
Vegeta growled and walked inside the building.  
  
18 arched a brow, "Nice to see you too my liege." she muttered. She was a bit relieved though. When she was coming here she figured she'd have to end up fighting him, if not someone else.  
  
Bulma chuckled a bit, "I apologize for my husband."  
  
18 gave Bulma a disgusted look, "Husband?"  
  
Bulma sighed, "Yes, believe it or not. I'm Bulma, nice to meet you." she put her hand out.  
  
18 shook Bulma's hand, "I'm 18."  
  
"Yeah, we all know who you are."  
  
"Is that why you're all looking at me like I'm some kind of monster on the verge of destruction?" She knew she sounded rude, but she didn't think she should have to hide the fact that she didn't like the way they were starring at her.  
  
Bulma pulled her hand back and looked at her sincerely, "I'm sorry."  
  
The others turned their gaze to different directions. "It's alright. I understand why."  
  
"Well um. . . Let's go inside everyone and get some refreshments." The small crowd of people followed her into the Capsule Corp. building. When they got in Vegeta was already sitting on the couch with Trunks, who was just lying on his back making ``ga ga`` noises. "Vegeta put Trunks up in his room, we have company."  
  
"Why don't you do it? He's your son." Vegeta mumbled not even bothering to look at her.  
  
Bulma picked Trunks up and sighed, "You're right Vegeta, you had nothing to do with this I just decided that I'd have a kid one day and poof there he was." She walked out of the room with Trunks in her arms. Vegeta muttered something under his breath then got up and walked over to the huge table covered with food.  
  
18 leaned down towards Krillin, "Hey, what are we supposed to do here?"  
  
Krillin looked at her, "Um just hang out, talk, eat. . .Basically anything you want."  
  
18 stuck her hands in her pockets, "Ok. . ." She looked around at the group of people who were already talking and eating with each other. She felt left out in the worst way, ~Maybe this was a mistake~  
  
Krillin noticed her uncomfortable look, "You could go in the living room and watch t.v. if you want."  
  
18 shrugged and walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch and started flipping through the channels. She tried to block out the sounds of the other's happy chatter but it was impossible.  
  
"So do you think it's going to be a girl or a boy?"  
  
"Well I'm hoping it's a girl, you know cause I've already gone through one boy and that was hard enough, what with him running away and training all the time."  
  
18 smirked when she heard a couple of them talking about her.  
  
"I know she beat the shit out of most of us but damn she's fine."  
  
"Yeah tell me about it. You think I should go talk to her. The ladies love me."  
  
"What? No way old man. Besides I'm gonna talk to her. Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky."  
  
Piccolo walked up behind Yamcha and Roshi, "You know I don't think I'm the only one here with sensitive hearing."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
Piccolo sighed, "I should think it's obvious. So 18, do you think this guy has a chance?"  
  
18 turned around on the couch and peered over at the three. She shook her head then turned back around.  
  
Roshi chuckled at Yamcha's expression. "I told you." Piccolo smirked then walked over to Gohan and started talking to him.  
  
Vegeta walked back into the living room and growled when he saw 18 sitting on his couch. She ignored him as he continued muttering insults and sat down in a lazy-boy chair not far from the couch. He looked at the television screen and arched a brow, "Police Chase?"  
  
"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"  
  
Vegeta just crossed his arms without a reply. Bulma came in and handed Vegeta a beer. "Just calm down and try to be nice." she whispered to him before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and walking to 18 and handing her a beer as well.  
  
18 looked over her shoulder at Bulma and took the drink. "Thanks."  
  
Bulma smiled, "No problem. I know this must be hard for you." She patted her on the shoulder then walked back to the rest of the guests. 18 looked at the bottle she had just been handed and started turning it from side to side, trying to figure out what it was. She glared at Vegeta when she heard him laughing.  
  
"What's the matter android? Never had a beer before?" He smirked and then pulled the cap off of his bottle and started drinking it.  
  
"Hmph." She turned her bottle right side up then opened it and took a drink of it. She gave a small cough and then looked at the bottle making a face. Vegeta started laughing again, which really pissed her off. She took another drink of the bottles contents, ~If he can drink it, so can I~  
  
"Yamcha you stay away from that punch bowl. I don't want a repeat of Gohan's birthday."  
  
"Hey, hey I'm just getting something to drink."  
  
Bulma put her hands on her hips then walked into the kitchen. Yamcha smirked and then pulled a flask out of his jacket. He emptied the contents into the punch bowl then walked away whistling innocently. Only seconds later Roshi walked over to the bowl and emptied the contents of his own flask into it.  
  
"NO. . .NO! CATCH HIM YOU IDIOTS!" Vegeta yelled at the cops on the television. Both him and 18 had just finished their third beer and were starting to feel loose.  
  
"You no good doughnut eating tubs of lard!!!!" 18 yelled out, practically jumping out of her seat.  
  
"Yeah! Loose some weight!"  
  
"Shoot him!!! SHOOT HIM!!!"  
  
Everyone except Piccolo (who had already left) and Roshi (who was passed out in the kitchen) came into the living room and sat on the vacant furniture. Krillin handed 18 a cup of punch, "Try it 18. It's goooood." Krillin said as he handed her a cup and then drank out of the one in his other hand.  
  
"Ok!" She took the cup and chugged down its contents. "Whoo!"  
  
"You're funny lady 18" Gohan smiled at her then fell out of his chair and passed out.  
  
Chichi looked at Gohan and started laughing hysterically, "Oh no he falled asleep!" She poked her son and then started laughing again, "Maybe he go bye bye."  
  
Bulma got up and went to sit on Vegeta's lap, "Here you go." She held up a cup and started drinking from it.  
  
"Hey I thought that's for me." He took the cup from her and finished it off.  
  
"Kriiiiiilllllliiiin someone drank my punch." 18 complained.  
  
Krillin took the cup from her and turned it upside down, "Oh no. It's all gone."  
  
"Yeeewww drunk my drink you bastard." 18 tried to point at him but ended up pointing at the carpet.  
  
"18 I think you're drunk." Krillin told her as he helped her to point at him.  
  
"No that's what I'm trying to tell you. I didn't get to drunk my drink."  
  
Yamcha laughed, "He's sooooo right. I putted alcohol in the punch. Now you're all drunked."  
  
Chichi started laughing harder, "Oh no! I'm not supposeded to drink." She poked her stomach, "I'm pregd. . .I'm pret. . .I'm gonna have a baby!"  
  
"Really!!" Yamcha hugged her, "I'm gonna have a baby!"  
  
"No I am silly."  
  
"OOOOOoooooooo."  
  
18 leaned forward, "Wow there's a person in you. You drank my drunk didn't you!"  
  
"I don't know. I think Vegeta dranked it."  
  
18 tried to get up but fell back on the couch and on top of Krillin. Her head was on the side of the couch closest to the chair Vegeta and Bulma were on and her legs went over Krillin's lap. "Did you drunk it Vegy?"  
  
"Only if you drank mine!"  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
Krillin started laughing, "I see 18's butt!"  
  
18 looked over her shoulder at her butt, "Oh no! My ass is huuuuuuuuge." She rolled over and fell off the couch and onto the floor. She started laughing. "I fall down!"  
  
Yamcha crawled over to her, "Silly. You not supposed to fall."  
  
"Oopsie."  
  
"You think I'm uguly. You hurt my feewlings."  
  
"I sorry Yamuchy. Kissy kiss." She pushed herself up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "AAALLLLL BETTER!"  
  
Yamcha smiled then passed out.  
  
"I'm so hot I killed him."  
  
Chichi hugged 18, "We know you didn't mean to kill him."  
  
18 looked at Chichi who winked at her, "Hey lady, I'm not like that."  
  
"Neither am I, but that doesn't mean I'm not curious."  
  
"Curiosity killed the. . .I'm a virgin."  
  
"Wow I'm a Virgo too, that means we're compatible." Chichi went to kiss her but fell asleep before she could.  
  
"Hey I killed her too."  
  
Krillin shook his head, "You're a baaaaaaad girl."  
  
Vegeta got up causing Bulma to fall out of his lap. "I'd like to see her try and kill me with her hotedness."  
  
18 got to her feet and walked up to Vegeta, "I'll kill you just for drunking my drink you stupid vegetable." She put her palm up to his shoulder and pushed him.  
  
"Well you got a big ass." he pushed her as well.  
  
"So do you, fat ass." She punched him in the jaw.  
  
"Well at least I don't got boobies!" He tackled her to the ground and the two started wrestling. 18 got Vegeta on his back and sat on top of him, "I win!" she got up and turned him over with her foot. "Uh oh I think he dieded too."  
  
Bulma tried to get up but fell back down, "You killed my saiyan, now what I suppozzzed to do?"  
  
Krillin got up, "Hey you could marry me instead."  
  
Bulma waved him off, "Psssh. You're tooooooooo little."  
  
"Meany. Just cause I'm bald, that's no reason for you to make fun of me."  
  
18 kissed Krillin on the top of his head, "Don't worry, I'll marry you."  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!"  
  
"But not right now cause I feel like I'm going to throwed up, so I'm going to go home."  
  
"Well since Bulma Wulma is such a meanie and you killeded everyone else, then I'll go too."  
  
"Bye bye birdies!" Bulma called as Krillin and 18 stumbled out the door laughing and holding onto each other.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	5. Big Mistake

Choose Your Path  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. That would be so cool though. (geek alert or what?)  
  
  
  
~God I feel like I'm going to be sick and my head is killing me. . .Something isn't right~ 18 opened her eyes and looked around her foreign environment. She sat up slowly, despite the fact that her headache worsened when she did so. The covers fell from her upper body and she gasped when she realized she was completely naked. She grabbed the sheets and pulled them up to her chest, trying her best to cover herself. ~What the hell is going on~ Her eyes wandered around the room, there was no one there and she didn't feel any ki nearby. She brought her hand up to her forehead and ran her fingers through her hair but stopped when she realized something. She slowly put her hand out in front of her ~Oh God what have I done?! I can't remember anything~ she quickly pulled the gold band off her finger and threw it across the room as if it was something foul and unholy. She got up and searched around the room for her clothes. After she got dressed she walked to the door and stopped in front of it, ~Please don't let me be where I think I am~ She opened the door and went down stairs. Every pain she was feeling, intensified once she got to the bottom of the staircase and realized that she was indeed at the Kame house. She quickly walked to the front door and left the house. She jumped up and started flying faster then she ever had in her entire life, or at least what she could remember of it.  
  
17 was outside when she landed in front of the cabin.  
  
"So you decided to come home after all." 17 was worried sick about her even though he didn't show it.  
  
"Yeah well I got caught up in something." She walked past him trying to avoid his gaze. She went into the house and straight to her room. After changing into some clean clothes she sat on the edge of her bed staring at the ground. ~What have I done~ She wanted to believe that nothing happened, that she still had her virtue in tact, but she could tell what she had done by the way she felt. ~How could I let that happen. . .And why the hell does last night seem like such a blur~  
  
Krillin walked back in to his room cautiously, ~Good, she's gone~ He looked down and picked up the ring that 18 had tossed aside earlier, ~How could I have let this happen. . She's going to kill me~  
  
"17?" 18 walked back outside and sat next to her brother on the wooden steps.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you ever had beer before?"  
  
"No but I have tried sake, that shit messes you up."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Well apparently it has something in it called alcohol and it has some unpleasant side effects. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason, I just heard something about it and I was curious."  
  
17 could tell there was something wrong with her, "So what did you do last night?"  
  
"I uh. . .went. . .Into the city and. . .I went shopping." 18 bit her lip, hopping he'd buy it.  
  
"So where's your stuff? And why didn't you come home last night?"  
  
"Well you see. . .I decided I didn't like any of the stuff I tried on and uh. . .I stayed at a hotel because I. . .I wanted to watch some t.v. for a change."  
  
17 arched a brow. He wanted to believe her so badly but there was something about the whole thing that just didn't seem right, "Well I'm going to go out for a while." He picked up the rifle at his side and walked off.  
  
18 sighed, ~He knows I was lying~ She rested her head on the palm of her hand, ~What am I going to do now? . . .I guess I could just try to act like none of this happened. . That's what I'm going to do, it's the best thing for everyone~  
  
  
  
"What do you mean she has to be here!? I don't want to get her involved in this."  
  
"I understand that sir but rules are rules. She has to sign the papers."  
  
"Fine." Krillin turned around and walked out of the building, "Man I'm screwed. What does a man have to do around here to get a divorce? Maybe everything will work out. I know I'll probably never find a woman that will marry me while sober and 18 probably wants nothing to do with marriage as long as she's in her right mind. . ." He sighed, "Yeah right. Nothing can ever be that simple. The only way I'm going to get out of this is through death." His face turned pale at the thought of being killed by 18 just so she wouldn't have to be married to him. "Oh well. . .At least it can't get any worse."  
  
~To be continued~  
  
They always say that and things always get worse, don't they? 


	6. Unwanted News

Choose Your Path  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. That would be so cool though.  
  
"18?" ~I didn't know we could get sick. . .This could be serious~ 17 knocked on the bathroom door, "I'm coming in." He opened the door to see 18 kneeling in front of the toilet. "18, maybe we should get you some help. It isn't normal for either one of us to get sick for no reason."  
  
"No. . .I think maybe I just need to lie down."  
  
"I really think you should get some help."  
  
"Tell you what," 18 turned to him and put on a fake smile, "I'll get some help if it gets any worse. Sound good?"  
  
17 nodded ~Why does she have to be so damn stubborn~  
  
18 got up and went back to her room. She laid down on her bed and sighed. It had been three weeks since the party at Capsule Corp. She had avoided talking to any of those people ever since then. All she wanted was to forget what happened and try to live a normal life here with her brother. True, only a few weeks ago the thought of living here like this forever made her think she would go insane but she was starting to get used to it.  
  
Her eyes widened as she jumped up from the bed and ran into the bathroom once again. After getting sick for the third time that day she decided that she really did need to get some help. She sat down against the bathtub and sighed, ~Where the hell am I supposed to go? I can't go to a regular hospital. . .Wait. . .Bulma's a scientist, that's close enough~ After brushing her teeth to get rid of the foul taste, she headed towards Capsule Corp.  
  
"Lets see. . .Maybe if I-" there was a sudden explosion. "No I guess not." Bulma walked out of the lab coughing from all the smoke. "That was a bad idea." Just then the doorbell rang. ~That's weird, I wasn't expecting anyone today~ She went to the door and opened it. "18?"  
  
"Bulma I need your help."  
  
18 looked like a wreck, "Sure, what's wrong?" She pulled her inside and shut the door.  
  
"Is Vegeta home?" Aside from Krillin, Vegeta was the last person she wanted to see.  
  
"He's out training and won't been in till later tonight. Now what's wrong?"  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me. I think there's something wrong with me. I'm not supposed to get sick but I am and I was wondering if maybe one of my cybernetics are acting up."  
  
"Hmm. . .Follow me." She led 18 to a large room with a hospital bed in the middle and various medical supplies scattered around on the countertops. "Lay down."  
  
18 nodded and laid down on top of the bed. The presence of the medical tools and devices made her nervous but she wasn't going to let that scare her away. She had to know what was wrong. Bulma pulled out a needle and came up to 18 with it, "I need to take a blood sample."  
  
18 turned her arm over and Bulma put the needle into one of the veins. When she got what she needed she took it over to another side of the room. She took some of the blood and put it under her microscope and examined it for a couple of minutes. "Hmm. . ." She walked back over to 18 with her hand cupped around her chin.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Bulma looked like she was trying very hard to figure something out, "Let me check something." She picked up a stethoscope and put the earpieces inside her ears then took the bottom part and placed it under 18's shirt on her chest area. She moved the stethoscope down to 18's stomach. She took the device away from 18 and then placed her hands on 18's stomach as if she was trying to feel for something. She pulled 18's shirt back down and shook her head slightly, "Constant vomiting?"  
  
"Yeah. So what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this. . ."  
  
"Just give it to me straight. I can take it."  
  
"18. . .You're pregnant."  
  
"What!?!?!?!" 18 sat up quickly and got off the bed. She grabbed Bulma by the shoulder, "What else could it be?!"  
  
"I'm sorry but. . .There is nothing else. You're pregnant."  
  
18 let go of her and slowly sank down to the ground, not being able to stand any longer. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. "No. . ." She lowered her head and rested it on her knees. "This can't be happening to me."  
  
Bulma kneeled beside her and put an arm around her, "It'll be alright. 18 this is a wonderful thing."  
  
"You don't understand. You couldn't possibly understand."  
  
She wasn't sure, but Bulma thought that 18 sounded like she was crying. "Is it because it's human?"  
  
18 froze, "What. . .what makes you think. . .it's human." She looked up at Bulma curiously.  
  
"Well, I may have been drunk but I remember that you and Krillin left together that night at the party. Ever since then he's been acting strangely. Now please correct me if I'm wrong."  
  
18 didn't say anything, she just turned her gaze away from Bulma slightly.  
  
"I thought so. But, is this really such a bad thing?"  
  
"There's a human growing inside of me and I don't even remember making this happen. Yes. . . It's bad." She turned and looked at Bulma again, "Don't get me wrong, I think you and your human friends are nice. But now I'm responsible for one."  
  
"18 I know it's hard to accept but you started out human just like me. Though you may have been brought up to think otherwise, you're not very different from us."  
  
18 closed her eyes, ~That's sick, I'm nothing like her. She has some nerve to compare me to the filth of this planet~ 18 pushed Bulma off of her and ran out of the building as quick as she could. Once outside she took to the air and headed back to her house.  
  
Bulma got to her feet and took her cell phone from her pocket. She dialed a number then put the phone up to her ear. "Hello, Krillin? Yeah it's me Bulma. . .Yeah. . .There's something I need to talk to you about. . ."  
  
  
  
18 walked to her room as quietly as she could, hoping 17 wouldn't hear her. "18?"  
  
~Damn! So close~ She turned around and looked at her brother, "Yeah?"  
  
"Did you find out what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, uh. No not exactly but I think I'll be alright. I'm just going to go to my room and hang out for a while." She rushed to her room quickly, before he could say anything else. 18 shut the door then collapsed to her hands and knees and started crying.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	7. Discovery

Choose Your Path  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. That would be so cool though.  
  
  
  
"Come on. I'll. . ." 17 sighed, "I'll take you shopping."  
  
"No."  
  
~If shopping won't work then what the hell will?!~ "We can do anything you want, just please come out."  
  
"I said no!"  
  
17 jumped slightly when something hit the door. "Fine! Stay in there and rot for all I care!"  
  
18 lowered her head ~I'm sorry 17~ She went over to her bed an laid down on it. She hadn't come out of her room in almost a week, except to go to the bathroom when she felt sick. ~What am I going to do?~ The whole time she was in there, that thought haunted her mind. She had no idea what she was going to do now and no matter how hard she tried to come up with a solution, she couldn't think of one that would work out to make everyone happy. She could only imagine what would happen if 17 found out and she had a feeling that Krillin already knew. ~I wonder how he feels about it. . .Is he looking for me? Does he even care?~ 18 turned over to her side and stared at the door.  
  
"Krillin I think we better call it a day." Gohan rubbed his eyes, trying to concentrate on where he was flying at the same time.  
  
Krillin stopped midair, "You're tired?"  
  
Gohan yawned, "It's already past my bedtime and my mom is probably going to be furious."  
  
Krillin looked down at his watch. When he realized it was so dark that he couldn't even see it he sighed, "Alright, lets head back." They turned around and started flying in the opposite direction. ~I'll find her if it's the last thing I do~  
  
*****  
  
The next morning 17 awoke to something disturbing. He jumped out of bed and peeked out his door. When he didn't see anything he slipped out and started heading in a particular direction. He stopped in front of 18's door and pressed his ear against it listening hard for any unusual sound. He slowly opened the door and walked inside. He walked to her bedside and put his hand around her mouth. She jerked slightly then looked up at him.  
  
"Shh. . .There's an intruder here." he whispered letting go of her mouth. She sat upright as he walked over to her closet and opened it quickly, expecting to find someone there. He pushed her clothes to the side, but there was nothing there. He walked over to her bed and looked under it, finding nothing there either.  
  
"That's odd I could swear. . ." He looked at 18 and his eyes widened, "It's coming from you?"  
  
18 looked away from her brother feeling her shame increase.  
  
"18 what's going on?!"  
  
". . . . . ."  
  
He asked her again and this time when she didn't answer he pulled her off the bed and gripped his hands on her shoulders. "18?!" He took one hand off her shoulder and put it under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I'm not going to ask you again."  
  
"I'm pregnant 17. . ."  
  
17 hoped he hadn't heard her correctly. "What?"  
  
". . .Don't make this any harder for me then it already is. You have no idea how much I hate this." She tried to pull away as 17's grip on her tightened to the point of pain. "17 let go."  
  
"Is it human?!"  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"I can't believe you let a filthy human touch you like that!"  
  
"17 it was an acci-"  
  
"You whore! You make me sick!" His hand gripped her shoulder so tightly that it started making a cracking sound.  
  
"Ah!" 18 winced, "17 please stop, you're hurting me."  
  
"Oh I'm hurting you?! This is nothing compared to what I want to do to you!" He threw her against the wall then grabbed her by the hair and started dragging her out of the room. He got to the front door then threw her outside, "Get the hell out and never come back!" He slammed the door shut. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists at his sides before going back to 18's room. He looked inside then shut it and walked away, never to look at it again.  
  
18 got up slowly from the ground, holding her shoulder. She hissed as she tried to move that arm and the pain shot through her body. She looked back at the small cabin that had been home to her for quite some time. Now she had nothing, she had to start all over because she knew her brother would never take her back.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	8. Problems

Choose Your Path  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. That would be so cool though.  
  
  
  
Krillin continued to fly at full speed despite the rain that was beginning to fall, ~It's around here somewhere~ Krillin had woken up that night feeling something very unusual. He wasn't sure if it was some kind of gut instinct but he was being drawn towards this small ki.  
  
He stopped and landed on the ground as he felt himself getting extremely close. He held his hands out in front of him and charged energy into them so that the glow would allow him to see more clearly in the dark. He noticed a strange figure in the distance and started walking towards it. As he got closer he could tell that it was a person down on their knees. "Hello?"  
  
He heard a feint voice, "Krillin? I. . ." The owner of the voice fell over to the side.  
  
The energy in Krillin's hands disappeared as he lowered them and ran towards her. "18!" He lifted her upper body from the ground, which had been turned to mud by the rain, and shook her, "18! 18! Can you hear me!?" 18 showed no sign of consciousness. Krillin put his other arm under her legs and lifted her up before flying off.  
  
"Bulma! Bulma!" Krillin pressed the doorbell repeatedly.  
  
"What the fuck do you want!!!!???" Vegeta yelled angrily as he answered the door in nothing but his boxers. He looked down at the sleeping android. "This had better be good or I'll kill both of you!!!"  
  
Bulma rushed up behind Vegeta tying the sash around her robe, "Krillin do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma but I didn't know what else to do. I found 18 and there's something wrong with her."  
  
Vegeta growled then slammed the door shut.  
  
"Vegeta!" Came Bulma's muffled voice from behind the door just before she reopened it and motioned for Krillin to come inside. Krillin followed her as she rushed down a hallway and into the big medical room that 18 had been in only a week ago. "Put her down."  
  
Krillin set 18 down on the bed and Bulma started bustling around the room, gathering equipment and setting it down on a rolling table, which she pushed to the bedside. "Is she going to be alright? Please you have to help her." Bulma stopped what she was doing and turned to Krillin, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
  
"No, I want to stay."  
  
"Please just go Krillin, I can't concentrate with you here. If you don't then I'll have to get Vegeta in here."  
  
Krillin took a last glance at 18 then walked out of the room. He sat down against the wall straight across from the door and stared at it. Hundreds of terrible thoughts flooded through his mind as he sat and waited for some sort of news. He looked down at his mud stained clothes then at his watch, which had stopped working because it had gotten too wet.  
  
He wasn't exactly sure how long it had been since he first got here but he knew it was at least a couple hours. Just as he started to feel his eyelids become too heavy for him to keep up the door opened. He forced himself up and looked at Bulma. "I think she's going to be alright."  
  
Krillin felt relief rush through his body, "What happened to her?"  
  
"Well her body isn't reacting well to her condition."  
  
Krillin sighed, ~Condition? Why does it have to sound like such a bad thing~  
  
"I also found out that she hasn't eaten in at least a few days which can cause harm to both her and the fetus." Bulma sighed, "I've managed to keep her stable for now but if she doesn't take better care of her self then it's more likely that'll she'll loose the baby."  
  
"More likely?"  
  
Bulma crossed her arms and lowered her gaze to the tiled floor, "Like I said. Her body isn't reacting well to this. There's a chance we could loose them both."  
  
Krillin felt a terrible guilt. ~This is all my fault. She might die because of me~ "I don't understand. What makes her so different?"  
  
Bulma shook her head, "I don't know. My guess is that it is something that Dr. Gero did to her, but unfortunately I don't know what it is."  
  
Krillin clenched his fists at his sides, "Why would he do something like that to her just for getting pregnant."  
  
"It's possible that, that wasn't his intention. But either way there is something wrong with her. I'm sorry Krillin. I can't imagine what you're going through right now."  
  
". . .Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked." Bulma looked at Krillin with an expression of approval.  
  
"I'll do anything. I got her into this and I'm going to help her through it all the way."  
  
"She's lucky to have someone like you care for her so much."  
  
Krillin blushed slightly.  
  
"There are some things you can do to help. You need to make sure that she eats plenty, make sure she gets lots of rest, make her as comfortable as possible, make sure she has as little stress as possible, bring her in for weekly check ups, and if anything unusual happens you should contact me." Bulma put up a finger for each thing she listed while Krillin listened intently. "Can you remember that?"  
  
Krillin nodded, "Can I see her now?"  
  
"Well. . ." Bulma looked over her shoulder towards the door.  
  
"Please."  
  
She looked back at the concerned look on his face, "Well she's sleeping right now and I don't want you to wake her."  
  
"Oh, I'll be very quite. Besides if she wakes up, I'll be there to get her anything she needs."  
  
Bulma thought about this for a moment then nodded, "Alright." He followed her inside the room. He took the chair from the opposite end of the room and pulled it up to the bedside. He sat down and looked at 18. She had various tubes and wires attached to different areas of her body. "What's all this stuff for?" He whispered.  
  
"Some of them are monitoring her body functions and the others are there to help her with her malnourishment. Don't worry, I'll get rid of them in the morning, but until then she needs to stay here and rest. Now are you sure you wouldn't rather stay in one of the guest rooms? There's one across the hall, you wouldn't be very far away from her."  
  
Krillin shook his head, "I'm staying here. But thanks anyway." He looked up at his long time friend and smiled, "Thank you for everything. . .And I'm sorry I disturbed you and Vegeta."  
  
Bulma smiled back, "Forget about it, I'm just glad I could help." And with that she turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Krillin looked back at 18. Her hair, clothes, and part of her face were covered in dried mud and her skin was very pale, but Krillin still thought she was the most beautiful thing on the face of the earth. He set his hand on top of her stomach gently, ~I guess that strange ki was coming from the child. It's just so strange that I noticed such a small energy by accident. Maybe it's some kind of bond. . .~ He took his hand away from her stomach and set it back down on his lap, ~I'm here for you now 18. I always will be~  
  
~To be continued~ 


	9. Agony

Choose Your Path  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. That would be so cool though.  
  
  
  
Krillin became aware of his own consciousness and slowly opened his eyes. He stretched his arms up over his head and yawned, ~Guess I fell asleep after all~ He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and blinked a few times. His eyes widened and he pulled his hand away from his face as his gaze fell upon the bed where 18 was supposed to be. He jumped off his seat and turned around towards the door. "18?!"  
  
18 jumped slightly and looked over her shoulder at him. She had her hand on the door, "Leave me alone."  
  
"18, don't do it, we just want to help you."  
  
18 took in a deep breath then turned her head, "No." She practically broke the door down as opened it and ran out as quickly as she could. Krillin ran after her, "18!!! Stop please!" 18!!"  
  
She just kept running down the hallway, not even caring when she ran into Bulma. Bulma caught herself before she fell, "18?!" Krillin ran past her and she decided to follow them.  
  
"18 stop!" Krillin called after her. No matter how hard he tried to catch up to her, she was just too fast.  
  
Just as she saw the front door something appeared in front of her and she ran into it. She felt a tight grip around her arms that pulled her off the ground, "LET ME GO!!!" She struggled and tried to pull away from him but he was too strong. "YOU BASTARD! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" She could feel the pain from her broken shoulder intensify, but it didn't stop her.  
  
Vegeta smirked as he watched her struggle, it brought him joy to see her at his mercy. Krillin stopped in front of them and Bulma came up after him, breathing heavily. "18 *gasp* please calm *gasp* down." Bulma looked as if she would pass out at any second.  
  
18 ignored her and kept kicking at Vegeta. Vegeta twisted 18 so that she was facing away from him since he didn't feel like getting kicked in his ``royal jewels.`` Vegeta had his arms around her middle, giving her less freedom then before. "Ungrateful tin can. If it weren't for them I would have destroyed you long ago." 18 didn't answer, she was too busy struggling to break away from him.  
  
"18 please, we just want to help you." Krillin wished that she would listen to him.  
  
18 growled and managed to free her good arm and she quickly thrust her elbow back into his gut. He let go of her and stumbled back slightly, "You bitch!"  
  
She went to run for the door but just as she reached out for it she fell to her knees and screamed. She fell onto her back, holding one hand over her stomach and screaming out.  
  
Bulma turned to Vegeta, "Get her and follow me." Bulma turned and started running back to the hospital room. Vegeta muttered something under his breath as he picked up the screaming android and followed Bulma. An extremely frantic Krillin chased after them.  
  
"Ok set her down on the bed." Bulma picked up a needle and squeezed out any air that it may have contained. Vegeta set her down and held her arms still. Bulma put the needle into one of 18's veins and injected its contents. After a couple of minutes 18 stopped moving and shut her eyes.  
  
Krillin's had a look of shock, "What did you do to her?!"  
  
Bulma sighed, "Relax, it's just to calm her down and take away some of the pain."  
  
Krillin walked up to the front of the bed and looked at 18. She was moaning slightly but she didn't seem to be in as much pain as before. "So what happened to her?"  
  
"She was putting too much stress on her body. If she continues like this she'll end up killing herself."  
  
Vegeta grunted and walked out with his arms crossed.  
  
"Krillin, when the medicine wears off you're going to have to explain everything to her."  
  
"But she'll probably just run away again."  
  
"Well. . ." Bulma pulled some straps attached to the bottom of the bed and put them over 18's body.  
  
Krillin arched a brow, "You really expect that to hold her down?"  
  
"Well the drugs take a while to wear off all the way so she'll be weak for a while. Hopefully you can talk some sense into her before then."  
  
". . .Ok. . .Wait! You're not going to help me?!"  
  
"I think you should do it. Out of all of us, she needs to learn to trust you the most."  
  
Krillin lowered his head, "Yeah I guess."  
  
Bulma put a hand on his shoulder, "You'll do fine." She gave a quick smile then walked out.  
  
Krillin stood by 18's side, waiting for her to show some sign that she could hear him. After about half an hour 18 moaned and opened her eyes. "Uh. . .wh. . .where am I?" She turned her head and looked over at Krillin, "What have you done to me. . .Why can't I move?"  
  
"Um. . ." Krillin rubbed the back of his neck, "Bulma gave you some medicine to take away the pain, but it takes a while to wear off."  
  
18 narrowed her eyes on him, "What did you do to me while I was a sleep?"  
  
Krillin blushed, "Nothing I swear, I wouldn't do anything to you."  
  
18 could feel the straps pressing down on her body, "Right. . ."  
  
"18 I need to talk to you about all this."  
  
She sighed, "Doesn't look like I have a choice but to listen, at least not right now."  
  
"I'm really sorry about this 18."  
  
She turned her head away from him and stared up at the ceiling. "You and me both.", she muttered.  
  
Krillin sighed, "Well anyway. . .Bulma told me that this baby is causing you some problems. . ." He took his time to tell her everything that Bulma told him. 18 just laid there silently until he finished.  
  
"I don't care if I die or if the child dies."  
  
Krillin's eyes widened, "You can't mean that."  
  
"Yes I can, because I do." She noticed the feeling coming back into her hands and slowly up her arms, but she remained completely still.  
  
Krillin touched her cheek lightly, knowing that she'd probably kill him for it later, "18 you have no idea what that would do to me. I don't think I could go on."  
  
She closed her eyes when he touched her, and let out a small, relaxed breath. But she soon came to her senses and turned her head away from him, "Why should I matter to you? Neither one of us knew what we were doing that night, it was an accident."  
  
"You don't seem to understand that I've had feelings for you since the first time we met."  
  
18 bit her bottom lip. For some reason what he had just said, made her feel good. ~I'm not supposed to feel this way. . .What is he doing to me~ "Why?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure why. Just being around you, makes me feel better then I usually do. I've never felt this way about anyone in my life, and I just wish you felt the same way. . ."  
  
18 knew that she had enough strength to escape now, but something stopped her. Not the fact that she could hurt herself or the child, or the fact that Vegeta may catch her again, but the fact that it might hurt Krillin. ~I should really escape. . .Why am I being so foolish?~ "What do you want from me?"  
  
"I want you to trust me, and let me take care of you. . .At least until you have the baby. After that. . .If you want me to. . .I'll leave you alone forever."  
  
"I never said I wanted this child inside of me."  
  
"I know 18. And for that. . .I am truly sorry."  
  
18 just stared at the wall, trying to figure all of this out. Her train of thought was broken only when she felt one of the straps around her disappear. She looked over at Krillin, "What are you doing?"  
  
He took the other straps off and 18 sat up and looked at him. "I know those probably weren't very comfortable."  
  
". . .I could just try to escape again. . ."  
  
"That's true. I wish you wouldn't though. I'd go crazy and have to start searching for you again."  
  
"Again? So it was you that I saw after all. I wasn't sure. How did you manage to find me so late at night, and while it was raining?"  
  
"Well I know this is going to sound weird but I felt a very unusual energy coming from you. I can only assume it was the baby."  
  
"Must of been what 17 felt. . ." 18 put her hand down on the bed and tried to push herself off, but there was a cracking noise and she quickly grabbed her upper arm. "Ah!"  
  
Krillin's eyes widened, "What is it?"  
  
". . Nothing. .I'm ok."  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder and could feel the abnormality of the bones inside, "18 how did this happen? Did Vegeta accidentally do this?"  
  
"I wish."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
She lowered her head and mumbled, ". . .17"  
  
"What?! You're brother did this to you?!?!"  
  
"He should have done worse. I don't blame him."  
  
"You're wrong. You don't deserve any of this."  
  
". . .Whatever. . .Just forget about it." 18 held her arm and hopped off the bed. "You're going to regret caring about me. After all this is over, you'll never see me again."  
  
Krillin's expression brightened a bit, "So you're going to let me take care of you?!"  
  
18 rolled her eyes, "Don't sound so excited. I'm just doing it because I have nowhere else to go. As soon as this thing is out, I'm leaving and I'm going to find my own place."  
  
"I understand." He was a bit put out by the fact that she had called his daughter a ``thing``, but he knew she was just upset, and was ready to look past it. "Ok, but first thing's first. We need to get that fixed.  
  
18 just sighed and sat back on the bed, "Hurry up and let's get this over with."  
  
Krillin nodded and walked out of the room to get Bulma.  
  
18 turned her gaze back to the wall once he was gone. She let out a long heavy sigh and closed her eyes, ~What's wrong with me~  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long but I just started school and haven't had much time to write. 


	10. Jealousy?

Choose Your Path  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. That would be so cool though.  
  
"This used to be Lunch's room, but she doesn't live here anymore." Krillin stepped to the side to let 18 through the door.  
  
"Lunch?" She walked in and looked around.  
  
"Yeah. A girl that me and Goku rescued when we were younger. Heh. . .She had a split personality to say the least."  
  
"Ok." She took a couple steps forward and looked out the window at the beach below. Her hand moved up to her upper arm, which was now only slightly sore, but not broken, thanks to Bulma's care. She stood there for a few minutes then lowered her head and sighed. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?"  
  
Krillin jerked slightly, snapping out of his trance, "Oh, sorry. . .Do you need anything?"  
  
"No. Just go away."  
  
"Ok. . .Well you rest for a while, and later today I'll take you out shopping for some new clothes."  
  
"Did I say I wanted you to take me shopping?"  
  
"No but I-"  
  
"Just get out and leave me alone!"  
  
Krillin lowered his head, "Alright. . .", then walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
18 turned and looked at the closed door then walked up to the bed and sat on it. She closed her eyes and laid back on the bed, her legs still hanging off of it. Slowly she slid her hands from the sheets, onto her stomach and sighed. ~I hate this. I don't even know who I am anymore. . .How can one mistake change someone's life so drastically?~ She got up from the bed and looked around the room. She walked up to one wall and glanced at the various bullet holes in it, ~Strange~ She opened the closet and started looking through the small selection of clothing that had obviously not even been touched for years. ~Not really my style but. . .~ She looked down at her mud stained clothes and sighed, ~It's better then what I'm wearing now.~ She pulled out a white tank top that didn't even cover her bellybutton once she put it on. Then she kneeled down and looked through the pile of shorts on the ground, ~Whoever she was, she obviously liked to show off her body~ She changed into a pair of bright green mini shorts and tossed her dirty clothes into a corner.  
  
She put her hands on her hips and looked around the room, the familiar feeling of boredom coming back to her. ~Actually, shopping does sound like a good idea right about now. May as well get what I can out of him.~ She shook her head, ~No. . .I didn't really mean that did I~ She opened the door and slowly walked out of the room, now feeling a bit strange. The door to the room a few feet away, stood ajar. She walked up to it and peeked inside the room. When she saw Krillin inside, changing clothes, she quickly ran past the door and down the stairs.  
  
"Hm?" Krillin turned around and looked towards the doorway. He stood there silent for a moment then shrugged and put on a clean shirt. After tossing his dirty clothes in the hamper, he left the room and went downstairs. When he got to the bottom of the staircase he turned and to see 18 lying on the couch watching television. He took a couple steps closer and noticed what she was wearing, "Do you need anything 18?"  
  
"No." She answered simply while flipping through the channels. She suddenly realized why she had come out of her room in the first place, "Well, actually yes. I need some new clothes."  
  
Krillin smiled, he was glad that she had decided to take him up on his offer. "I'm ready to go when you are."  
  
She turned the television off and got up, "Alright baldy, let's go."  
  
Krillin watched her as she walked out of the house, ~Did she just call me baldy?~ He decided to ignore it and walked outside. "Alright come here." He walked up to her with his arms stretched out.  
  
She gave him an odd look and took a step back, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to carry you." He made an attempt to grab her but she jumped back quickly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to strain yourself. You're supposed to be taking it easy."  
  
"Look! I'm not some fragile human female that needs to be waited on hand and foot! I can take care of myself, I don't need to be carried." She crossed her arms and started floating, "Understand?!"  
  
Krillin gave a defeated look, "Yes I understand."  
  
"Good. Now lets go."  
  
Krillin jumped up and started flying and 18 followed. ~I wonder if that was too harsh. . .Well. . .He should know better then to imply that I'm too weak to take care of myself~ She turned her head slightly and looked at him. Her expression softened, ~I guess he's just worried about me. But why should he care so much~ She took her eyes off him and looked ahead wanting to hit herself for even wondering that, ~Because you're carrying his child, that's why. Once it's out he's not going to need me for anything. But then again. He was so kind to me before all of this happened. . .Maybe I should just not think about it for now~  
  
"So where do you want to go?"  
  
18 looked at him and then down below at the city. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed they were here. "Um. . .Down there." She pointed to a particular building.  
  
The two of them dropped from the sky and landed in front of the store. They walked inside and looked around, "Now remember", Krillin looked up at her as they headed towards the women's section, "Anything you want, no need to hold back."  
  
She gave him a curios glance, "Yeah? I don't think you can afford that."  
  
"Yes I can. I get a lot of money from fighting. Not always those big tournaments, but lots of street fights."  
  
"Street fights? You mean you actually go to places were a bunch of people pay to see other people beat the shit out of each other."  
  
"Well. . .Yeah, but it pays good and besides I've got to get my money somewhere. Being a protector of the earth isn't exactly a paying job."  
  
"Yeah I guess." She pulled a pair of jeans off a rack then picked up a blue dress and held it up to herself. "So if you've got so much money, then why on earth do you live in that little house. Why not get a big fancy place to live and you could hire people to clean it for you." She grabbed another pair of jeans.  
  
"Because that's not the kind of life I want."  
  
"Oh really?" She started looking through some shirts. "Then what kind of life do you want?"  
  
"Well. . .A simple one. Living in my small simple house in the middle of nowhere with my wife and chil-" He looked away from her and cleared his throat, "You know what. It's not important."  
  
She gave him a curious glance, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine. . .I'm just fine." He didn't look at her when he spoke. "So are you ready to try those on?"  
  
"Oh um. . .Yeah." She couldn't help but wonder what was on his mind. They walked up to the dressing rooms and 18 went into one of them. After a half an hour Krillin felt himself getting bored. He went over to a wall and leaned up against it. He stuck his hands in his pockets and lowered his head.  
  
"Aww did you loose your mommy?"  
  
"Huh!?" The question startled him and he looked up.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm sorry."  
  
Krillin looked at the woman's sincere expression. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"No I feel really bad about it." She looked him over and smiled. "How about I buy you some coffee."  
  
He started blushing wildly, "Uh. . no. . no that really isn't-"  
  
She chuckled, "You're so cute." She bent down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Excuse me." 18 pulled Krillin away from the woman, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"18!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"Well now you do so piss off lady!"  
  
Krillin gave her a curious look. The woman's eyes grew wide, "Geez, I'm sorry." She started walking away while muttering, "bitch", under her breath.  
  
18 gave a small growl, "I heard that!" She looked down at Krillin, "Come on let's go." She pushed him forward.  
  
"Ok, ok you don't have to push." They went up to the cash register and he paid for her clothes. "Here, let me get the bags."  
  
18 picked up all of the bags except for one and walked out of the store. Krillin sighed and picked the remaining bag up and followed her out. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"  
  
"No let's just go back. I'm kind of tired."  
  
"Ok."  
  
As they were flying back to the Kame house, Krillin looked over at her and smiled. She noticed this, "What?!"  
  
"You were jealous."  
  
She stopped midair and he stopped a couple of seconds after and looked at her. "What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
"Back there, when that girl kissed me."  
  
18 opened her mouth but it took her a moment to think of something to say, "I was. . .Not jealous! I just didn't need for you to go running off with some girl when you're supposed to be here taking care of me!"  
  
"But 18. I thought you didn't want me to take care of you."  
  
18's eyes narrowed, "I don't need you to take care of me!!! And don't flatter yourself because I was not jealous!!!" She started flying again but this time she was going so fast that he couldn't keep up with her. Soon she was out of sight. Krillin sighed, ~I should just learn to keep my mouth shut~  
  
~To be continued~ 


	11. Realization

Choose Your Path  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. That would be so cool though.  
  
  
  
"18 are you sure you're alright?" Krillin placed his hand on the bathroom door and leaned closer to it so he could hear through it better.  
  
"I said I'm-!"  
  
He backed away from the door and sighed. That was the third time she had gotten sick this morning. He knew that this was all part of pregnancy but he still didn't like to see her like this. "18 is there something I can get you?"  
  
"Just go away."  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing I can-"  
  
"Please. . .please just go away."  
  
He was a bit startled at the tone of her voice, "Alright." He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, waiting for her to come out.  
  
Meanwhile inside the bathroom 18 was at the sink staring at her reflection in the mirror. She put her hand up to her face and wiped away a tear that had been there for a while. ~Can I really be so human~ She backed up until her back hit the wall and she slowly slid down and sat with her knees up to her chest. ~That was a stupid question. I've been aware of how human I really am for quite some time now. I guess I just never wanted to admit it. . But. . .It's time to face facts. I'm a flesh and blood woman and I'm having the child of a man who seems to care about me~ She turned her head and looked at the door, ~I just wish I could figure out if I feel the same way about him~ She shook her head and got to her feet. She went back to the sink, turned on the cold water, and splashed some on her face. ~Whether I care about him that much or not, he's done more for me than anyone else ever has and I don't need to be so ungrateful~  
  
Krillin turned around and looked at 18 anxiously as she walked out of the bathroom. 18 rubbed her arm and looked at him nervously, "Krillin I. . ." She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to say but she felt the need to tell him that she was sorry for the way she's been acting.  
  
Krillin hopped over the couch and stood in front of her, "What is it 18?"  
  
"I. . .I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?" He gave her a confused look.  
  
"For everything. The way I treat you when all you do is try to make my life easier." She thought about that for a moment, ~Even though if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. I guess I can't just blame him, it's not like he forced me to go to that party~  
  
"18 you don't need to apologize. I know you're going through a lot right now, more then you bargained for."  
  
"Just bare with me. I know you want this child so I'm going to try and take care of myself."  
  
Krillin grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch and motioned for her to sit down. She did, and he sat next to her. "18 I do want it. . .Don't you?"  
  
She turned her head to the side so she wouldn't have to look at him, "I don't know what I want."  
  
Krillin sighed, "Well you don't have to worry about anything. Just relax and I'll take care of you."  
  
"I guess." She didn't really like the idea of just relaxing and not being able to be her self. She looked at him and attempted to smile, though it was obvious she was still upset.  
  
He looked at her adoringly. She was pale, her eyes were puffy and had dark circles under them, and her hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed in weeks but he still thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world. He knew he would give up anything and everything if it would make her love him as much as he knew he loved her.  
  
"I think. . .I'm just going to go lie down." She pulled her hand away from his grasp and got up.  
  
"18." He got up from the couch and put his hands on her arms.  
  
She looked at him curiously, "What?"  
  
"I need to get something off my chest. I just hope that it doesn't affect our friendship in a bad way." He decided to risk getting his head blown off when he moved his hand to her cheek and stroked it gently, "18. . .I lo- "  
  
"Hold that thought!" 18 broke away from him and ran to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth.  
  
Krillin blinked a few times then looked towards the bathroom door. ~Great timing Krillin. Try to tell her how you feel while she's having morning sickness~  
  
After a couple of minutes 18 walked out of the bathroom. She sighed and walked back to Krillin, "Now what were you going to say?"  
  
Krillin rubbed the back of his neck, ~Maybe I should just forget about it for now~ "To tell you the truth. . .I don't remember."  
  
18 arched her brow, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, positive. I just completely forgot." He gave a nervous laugh. "Anyway, you were going to take a nap right?"  
  
"Oh. . .yeah." ~What the hell is wrong with him~ She turned around and walked off.  
  
Krillin collapsed back onto the couch, ~When will I learn~  
  
18 got to her room and shut the door behind her. She went to her bed and laid down. Her hand moved up to the spot on her cheek where his hand had been. At the time, she had pretended that she didn't even care if he touched her but deep down inside she knew that she liked it.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	12. Like a Child

Choose Your Path  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters.  
  
Krillin and Roshi watched with amazement as 18 ate. "She's like a saiyan." Krillin whispered to the old man.  
  
18 looked up at them and took the fork out of her mouth, "And you guys are like a couple of idiots about to get your ass's kicked. Stop starring at me."  
  
Their eyes widened and they looked away, Krillin giving a nervous laugh.  
  
It had been a month since the day Krillin had tried to tell 18 how he felt about her. Since then, Krillin had kept his feelings to himself and 18 had tried to block her emotions out completely. She did, however, start to treat him better and when he tried to care for her, she didn't argue as much.  
  
18 got up from the table, "You guys act like you've never seen a hungry woman eat."  
  
Krillin looked at her and couldn't help but smile. Though 18 had denied it when he had said something the week before, she was showing and Krillin couldn't help but think ~That's my child~ Before all this happened, he was sure he'd never be a father.  
  
18 picked up a plate but Krillin jumped up and grabbed it from her, "Don't worry about the dishes, I'll clean up."  
  
She put her hands on her hips "I can do it mys-", She looked at Krillin's face and sighed, "Ok, ok whatever." He walked into the kitchen with the dishes.  
  
18 noticed Roshi looking at her again, this time with a grin on his face. "What is it old man?"  
  
"Just comparing." He got to his feet and walked up to her.  
  
"Comparing what?" She felt herself getting extremely irritated.  
  
"They're going to get bigger in the next few months so I want to remember them like they are now." He poked her chest and chuckled in his own perverted way.  
  
18 smacked him, causing him to fly through the wall. Krillin turned around and looked at Roshi, who was laying on the ground with a big red mark on his face. "Ah, Master Roshi, I told you not to mess with her."  
  
Roshi got up and cleared his throat, then walked off to his room. 18 peered through the hole in the wall and looked at Krillin, "You've got to do something about him."  
  
Krillin gave a nervous laugh, "Well that's just the way he is. I'll talk to him again, see if I can get it through his head that you're not to be trifled with."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Well I'm going to bed."  
  
"Wait."  
  
She looked back at him curiously, "What?"  
  
"Bulma called, she's moving your check up to tomorrow because she has a meeting on Friday."  
  
She sighed, "Alright." She dreaded going to those weekly check ups at Capsule Corporation, Bulma always tried to get her to talk about things that she didn't want to.  
  
18 waved slightly and went up to her room.  
  
*****  
  
"Come on 18, we're going to be late." Krillin called up the stairs.  
  
18 started walking down the steps, giving him an irritated look. "I'm going as fast as I can." She was struggling with the button on her jeans, "You know what?" She managed to button up as she reached the bottom of the stairs, "I think I'm starting to get fat."  
  
Krillin wanted to say ~I told you so~ but he decided he better not. "Not fat." He put his hand on her stomach without even thinking, "This is just part of it."  
  
His touch made her feel happy in a strange way but she had worked so hard to hide her emotions in this last month, that she couldn't give into it now. She pushed his arm away and walked up to the door, "Let's go."  
  
Krillin walked out after her with his head lowered and eyes locked onto the ground.  
  
*****  
  
"Well everything seems to be just fine." Bulma said, smiling brightly  
  
"Great, can I go now?" 18 replied dully.  
  
"Hold on just a second, I want to give you something." Bulma went over to a shelf and pulled off a couple of books. She handed them to 18, "You should read these, they may clear a few things up. You know, things that women usually have the opportunity to learn about when they're younger."  
  
18 looked at the books curiously, opened one and saw a picture, then quickly shut it. "What the hell?! You learn about stuff like that when you're little?!"  
  
"Oh 18. You're innocence is so cute, I just love it."  
  
"Innocence?!" She got up from the stool she was sitting on, dropping the books, and gave Bulma a dangerous look, "I'm not innocent! And stop treating me as if I was some kind of child!"  
  
"18 I-"  
  
"I'm not a child! It's not my fault that I'm different! That I don't know as much about these stupid human emotions and tendencies!" She felt a sharp pain but she decided to hide it from Bulma. She walked out of the room and looked at Krillin who was waiting in the hallway, "I'm going home. Do whatever you want." She told him, trying to stay calm. She started walking off and Krillin decided to see if Bulma was alright.  
  
He opened the door, "What just happened?"  
  
Bulma picked the books up off the ground and handed them to him, "I think I hit a nerve. When you get home just leave these in her room. Also, try to calm her down, stress isn't good for her."  
  
"Calm 18 down. . .right." He waved and walked out. ~How am I supposed to calm her down when everything I do seems to piss her off in the end~ He saw Vegeta walking towards him, he seemed to be in more of a mood then usual. ~That's not a good sign~ He looked down at the ground hopping if he didn't make eye contact, maybe the disgruntled saiyan wouldn't notice him. ~I don't need this right now. Please don't let him say something~ He felt a small breeze and looked up to see that Vegeta was no longer there. ~Wow it worked~ Suddenly he heard a voice from behind him.  
  
"You better watch your woman. She's going to end up getting herself killed." He sounded extremely upset.  
  
Krillin rubbed his forehead, ~She needs to stop pissing him off~  
  
He left Capsule Corporation and started towards the Kame house. ~I hope she's not so upset that she would do anything. . .destructive~ His eyes widened and he started flying as fast as he could.  
  
After a few minutes he landed on the little island. He looked at the house and let out a sigh of relief ~It's ok, I guess I just overreacted~ He walked inside and looked around, "18?" He went up to her room but she wasn't there. After setting the books down on her bed, he went back downstairs. "18 are you here?"  
  
Just then, 18 walked out of the bathroom, "Yeah, what do you want?"  
  
"Oh there you are. I just wanted to talk."  
  
She crossed her arms and sighed. "About?"  
  
"What happened back there that got you so upset?"  
  
"Nothing, just don't worry about it." She could feel the pain in her abdomen growing. She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes, trying not to let on how much pain she was in. "I'm just tired of her treating me like a child."  
  
Krillin walked up to the back of the couch and stood behind where she was. "She just knows that you've missed out on a lot. Bulma's only trying to help."  
  
18 sighed, "The thing is. . .I think she's right to treat me that way. I mean it hasn't even been a year since I got out of the lab."  
  
"Yes that's true. But you've come a long way 18. If it makes you feel any better, I think of you as a confused, misguided woman. . .not a child." He put his hands on her shoulders and started to gently massage them.  
  
18 could feel herself relaxing, despite the fact that she had been trying to avoid any kind of contact with him. "Krillin. . .Thank you." She could feel herself becoming drowsy.  
  
"For what?"  
  
". . .Everything."  
  
He took his hands off her shoulders and walked around to the front of the couch, ~She fell asleep~ He smiled and moved her so that she was laying down. He got a blanket and draped it over her. He kissed her softly on the cheek and pulled the blanket closer to her face. ~Sweet dreams my love~  
  
~To be continued~ 


	13. Unspoken Love

Choose Your Path  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters.  
  
  
  
18 sighed and looked out the window. ~The sun's already out~ She had been lying awake in bed all night, not being able to sleep. ~Damn I'm bored~ Along with not being able to sleep, she was having a hard time getting out of bed due to the fact that she was now six months pregnant and the size of her stomach made it harder to move. The last six months had been the most difficult of her life. During that time she had been forced to accept help from others and she was also trying to learn how to deal with being a semi- normal human being. To make matters worse, her pregnancy was screwed up just because she was different. Two months ago she started feeling immense pain throughout her body, so Krillin took her to Capsule Corporation where she ended up spending three weeks in Bulma's hospital wing. The whole time she was slipping in and out of consciousness. Bulma had told Krillin that there was a good chance that eventually she may end up passing out and never wake up again. Krillin was a mess, he spent the whole three weeks at her side.  
  
18 sighed and decided to see if Krillin was awake. "Krillin," she moaned. "Krillin, are you awake?" ~Guess not~  
  
To her surprise Krillin walked up to her door only a few moments later, "18? Were you calling me?" He whispered, still not sure if she was awake or if he had only dreamt that she was calling him.  
  
"Krillin I can't get up."  
  
"Oh." He rubbed his eyes and felt like laughing but managed to hold it in. He picked her up then set her down on her feet. "Better?"  
  
"Yeah, now wipe that stupid grin off your face."  
  
"Ok." He rubbed his head, which was now covered with short, dark hairs.  
  
18 put her hands on her lower back, "I'm hungry, lets go out and get something to eat."  
  
"Ok. . .Do you need help getting dressed?"  
  
"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you? Get out of here!" She started pushed him towards the door, "Go on, I can dress myself."  
  
Krillin walked out and shut the door.  
  
18 opened her closet and pulled out a large blue dress. She changed into it then went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of socks. She sat down on the edge of her bed, took one sock and tried to bend down to put it on. She then tried to pull her leg up and she stretched her arms out trying to reach her foot. ~Damn~ "Krillin!"  
  
Krillin rushed in, "What?! What's wrong?!"  
  
18 held up her socks and muttered, "I need help."  
  
Krillin walked up to her and grabbed the socks. He got on his knees and put them on her feet then grabbed a pair of shoes from a closet and put them on her as well. After he was done, he helped her to her feet, "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah." As they walked out, she looked down at him and smiled.  
  
When they got outside, she let Krillin pick her up and fly her to the city. While they were in the air, 18 looked at him and asked, "Krillin? Why are you still single?"  
  
Krillin nearly dropped her, "What?! Why are you asking me a question like that?!"  
  
"I was just curious. I would think most human females would like to have someone like you."  
  
Krillin couldn't help but wonder why this was coming up all of a sudden. He looked at her and sighed, "I don't know. Probably because I'm not that good looking."  
  
"Why should your appearance matter?"  
  
"Uh. . .Well. . .It just does for most people."  
  
"I see."  
  
"18? What made you ask all of a sudden?"  
  
"Well. . .I realized that you're so nice and caring, why waste your time on someone like me? You should be spending your time on other things, like finding a girl friend."  
  
Krillin looked ahead at the sky. ~Because I love you. Why can't you see that?~ He continued to look forward, not saying a word.  
  
18 kept looking at him. ~Why can't you just say it Krillin? If he would just say it, maybe I could figure out how I really feel. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way about me anymore.~ "Krillin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
". . . . . . . . ."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
Krillin couldn't work up the courage to say it. "We're almost there," he told her, trying to change the subject.  
  
18 could see how uncomfortable he was so she decided that she wouldn't ask anymore. "Ok."  
  
Krillin looked at her, ~If only you knew how much I love you~  
  
~To be continued~ 


	14. What's Going on?

Choose Your Path  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters.  
  
  
  
Krillin walked into his room and shut the door behind him. He looked around and sighed, then he walked over to his dresser and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out a small gold ring and looked at it. He sighed again then sat down on his bed still starring at it.  
  
~Only a couple more months and she'll be gone. . .I'll never see her again~ He clenched the ring in his fist, ~Letting her go will be the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. If only there was a way to make her want to stay~  
  
He got up and went back to the dresser ~Maybe there is a way~ He put the ring back in the drawer and just as he shut it he heard a noise from downstairs. He ran out of his room and went down the stairs.  
  
  
  
"I said leave me alone!!!" 18 took a swing at Roshi but her aim was horrid and she missed.  
  
Roshi took a deep breath, surprised at his own luck that she had missed. "Eh, I was just trying to help."  
  
Krillin raised his brow, "What's going on?"  
  
18 put a hand on her back and closed her eyes, "Nothing!"  
  
"She made a noise and I was just asking her what was wrong." Roshi walked out of the room, taking the opportunity to escape before 18 tried to hit him again.  
  
Krillin gave 18 a confused look, "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine dammit! Why can't you guys just leave me alone?!" 18 bit her lip and put her free hand on the couch's armrest. She was in immense pain. ~I can handle this, it's probably no big deal~  
  
"18 maybe I should take you to see Bulma." Krillin took a step forward.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She sat down on the couch, "Just leave me alone!"  
  
"18 please don't be so stubborn. If something's wrong, we should do something about it." Krillin was trying his best to stay calm but on the inside he was freaking out.  
  
The pain suddenly got worse and 18 let out a scream. After a moment she looked at Krillin, "What are you waiting for!?!?!"  
  
Krillin's eyes widened. He ran into the kitchen where Roshi was, "Call Bulma! Tell her we're on our way over there!" Roshi nodded and Krillin ran back into the living room. He picked 18 up and carried her outside, where he then started flying towards Capsule Corporation.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
I'm sorry it was so short, the next one will be longer and will be out soon, I promise. Lots of make up work to do, so little time. *mutters* And if anyone ever catches me trying to work on three fics at once ever again, do my a favor and talk some sense into me -.- 


	15. Desolation

Choose Your Path  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters.  
  
~~Um. . .Some people may be a little uncomfortable with this chapter *scratches head* maybe not. . .Well just giving you a heads up~~~  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with her?!?!?!"  
  
"Krillin please stay out of the way."  
  
"Ahh!!!" Krillin jumped slightly at 18's screaming. "Bulma, just tell me what's happening!"  
  
"She's going into labor now please stand back."  
  
"What?!?! She can't! Not yet! It hasn't even been seven months!"  
  
"Well believe it, that baby is coming out." Bulma put on some latex gloves and moved Krillin out of her way. Krillin went to 18's side and looked at Bulma and her assistant, "She's going to be ok right?" They didn't answer him.  
  
18 grabbed Krillin's hand and squeezed it as she let out another scream. Krillin winced at her grip but decided that he didn't care if she broke his hand, as long as he could provide some sort of comfort.  
  
"Ok 18. You should be ready in just a few minutes."  
  
"Get it out NOW!!!"  
  
"18 we can't rush these-" Bulma's assistant tapped her on the shoulder and Bulma turned around and looked at 18. "Woa! Um. . .Ok, you're ready." Bulma stood in front of her, "Ok 18, I need you to push."  
  
18's grip on Krillin's hand tightened, "Ahhh!!!!"  
  
Bulma's eyes widened ~Geez, this labor is going by quickly~ "Just one more small push."  
  
18 did so and then let her head drop on the bed. She closed her eyes and let go of Krillin's hand. Krillin held his hand and mouthed the word ``ow`` but then he suddenly realized how silent the room was, aside from 18's heavy breathing. ". . .Why isn't the-" He turned and realized that Bulma and the assistant were standing at the opposite end of the room, in front of a bunch of equipment. Krillin's eyes widened. He jumped up over the bed and landed behind Bulma, "What's going on?!"  
  
"Clear!" Bulma put the small paddle on the tiny infants chest.  
  
Krillin looked up at the monitor. The line jumped up for a moment but then went flat again.  
  
"Again!"  
  
The assistant looked at the monitor and sighed, "Still no good."  
  
Bulma turned her head slightly and noticed Krillin's expression. She bit down on her bottom lip then looked back at the infant, "Again!"  
  
Krillin felt his eyes burning and turned away, not being able to look any longer. He walked back over to 18, trying to ignore the painful tone coming from the monitor.  
  
"Again!"  
  
"Doctor, I think-"  
  
"Again!"  
  
Krillin sighed and looked at 18. "18. . .Please tell me you're alright."  
  
The assistant shook her head and walked over to Krillin.  
  
Bulma looked over her shoulder, "Silvia! Get back here!"  
  
"Doctor, there's nothing else you can do for him. We should take care of those who still have a chance." She put her hand on 18's neck and looked at Krillin, "I think she's ok. She probably just needs some rest." She took off her gloves and walked out of the room.  
  
Bulma ripped the cord out of the monitor and it went silent. She pulled a white sheet over the infant's body then took of her gloves and tossed them in the trash. She walked over to Krillin's side and lowered her head, "I'm so sorry Krillin."  
  
". . ."  
  
Bulma put her hand on his shoulder, "Are you going to stay here until she wakes up?"  
  
Krillin nodded.  
  
"Ok. . .I'll be back in a little while. . .Krillin. . .If you need to talk. . .or anything, I'm here for you."  
  
". . .Thanks Bulma."  
  
Bulma sighed and walked out of the room.  
  
Krillin placed his hand over 18's and closed his eyes. He could feel the warm tears seeping out from his eyes and falling down his face. He couldn't believe how quickly it had all happened. He pulled a stool up to the bedside and sat on it. "We had a son 18." He looked at her and sighed. "He was-" Krillin looked to the side for a moment, trying to keep himself from crying any more. "He was so tiny and helpless." His eyes were watering so much that he could barley see anything. "I wonder how you're going to feel about this."  
  
He wiped his eyes and looked back at her, "You probably won't care. . .You'll get better and then you'll leave forever without a second thought." He pulled the sheet up closer to her face, "But even when you're gone. . .I'll never stop loving you."  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Surprised??? Well if it helps clear things up, think about how much time has passed in this story. Not even a year. When the dbz series starts up again after cell is destroyed, it says that seven years has passed and then Marron is only, what, four? Sorry if it upset some of you. Please don't hate me ^-^().....and don't try to hunt me down, I get enough death threats from my sisters o.o() 


	16. Merriment? Or Hidden feelings?

Choose Your Path  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters.  
  
  
  
"I see. . ." 18's voice trailed off and she stared down at the sheet covering her legs.  
  
". . .Are you ok?" Krillin couldn't be sure how she was feeling right now. Most women would have been devastated at the death of their child but 18 certainly wasn't ``most women``.  
  
18 continued to stare at the sheet silently. ~I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about this~  
  
She had woken up a few minutes ago and Krillin had broken the news to her as gently as possible. He was still holding her hand from when she was sleeping and oddly enough, she hadn't made him let go.  
  
18 slowly moved her free hand onto her stomach, "It's over?"  
  
Krillin sighed, "It's over. . .You're free to do whatever you want now."  
  
". . .Whatever I want?" She tried to sit up but got halfway and had to lie back down. "It still kind of hurts."  
  
Krillin let go of her hand and jumped off of the stool, "I'll go get Bulma!"  
  
18's eyes widened and she grabbed his wrist, she didn't feel like dealing with Bulma right now. "Geez, I'm fine. Just a little sore." She let go of him and sighed. "So you're not going to try and stop me from leaving?"  
  
Krillin rubbed the back of his neck, "I won't try to stop you but to be honest I think you should stay over at my place at least one more day so that you can rest and get better."  
  
She laid there silently for a moment thinking it over. ". . .Ok. But just one more day."  
  
Krillin nodded, "Do you want to go now or do you want to wait a while?"  
  
18 pushed herself up again and managed to sit up straight, "Now. I never want to see this room again." Krillin helped her get off of the bed and on to her feet. She straightened out her dress, which was now too big for her. A small smirk came across her lips, "I'll finally be able to fly by myself."  
  
"Heh. Yeah." Krillin followed her out of the room, ~I guess she really doesn't care~  
  
They walked down the hallway then Krillin stopped once the reached the large room at the front of the building, "I just want to go tell Bulma we're leaving. It'll only take a second."  
  
"Ok." 18 crossed her arms and watched as he ran off.  
  
"Lucky bitch."  
  
18 turned and looked at Vegeta who was walking toward her. He stopped a few feet away from her and wiped the sweat off his face with the towel he was carrying.  
  
"What are you talking about?" 18 asked him, feeling a bit irritated.  
  
"You aren't going to be burdened with a brat of your own."  
  
18 didn't say anything.  
  
"What's the matter android? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
". . ."  
  
Vegeta looked at the dress she was wearing, "I see you've finally realized your place."  
  
18 narrowed her eyes on him, "And just what is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
Vegeta smirked and walked past her. 18 turned and reached out to grab him but something pulled her back. She looked over her shoulder at Krillin, "What?"  
  
Krillin rolled his eyes. "18." He said in a disapproving manner.  
  
18 felt a rush of energy through her body. She hadn't felt this good in months. "What?! I was just going to uh. . .Strangle him. . ."  
  
Krillin let go of her and sighed, "18, don't start with him." Krillin noticed how different 18 seemed all of a sudden.  
  
18 shrugged and walked out of the building. Krillin followed and once they were both outside, they flew off and headed for the Kame house.  
  
They flew in silence, 18 staying either behind him or next to him due to the fact that she was wearing a dress and would rather not have him looking up it. Krillin glanced over at her. She wasn't crying or frowning. Instead she was just smirking, gazing at the sky as if something wonderful had just happened. ~How can she be in such a good mood? I never realized how cold hearted she really is. Maybe it would be better for everyone if she leaves and never comes back~ Krillin looked away from her and tried the best he could to fight back the tears that were threatening his eyes. ~Listen to me. . .Just thinking that makes me seem like the cold hearted one~ He closed his eyes and sighed, ~I'm so confused, I don't know what to think. . .I want my kid. . .~ He opened his eyes and let them wonder in her direction once again, ~She's living proof that I can't always get what I want~  
  
~To be continued~  
  
O.o Ack! I made someone cry! *hits self* Sorry! I wasn't planning on writing the story this way *referring to chapter 15* but I guess I've been in a dark mood lately and that's just how it came out. Ok so I was planning on doing it that way at first. . .But then I changed my mind. . .And then I changed my mind again. . .I'm a fickle gal, I can't help it. 


	17. I Truly Love You

Choose Your Path  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters.  
  
  
  
Roshi looked up from his plate and glanced at 18 and Krillin. They were both just poking at their food, not looking at each other. The tension in the room was becoming unbearable for Roshi. He set down his fork and looked at 18, "So-"  
  
"I'm going to bed." 18 got up from the table and walked out of the room.  
  
Once she was gone, Krillin looked up at Roshi and sighed. Roshi gave him a sympathetic smile, "How are you holding up?"  
  
"I don't know." He pushed his plate away and rested his arms on the table, "I guess I'll get over it eventually."  
  
"I'm sure you will. . .How did she take it?"  
  
Krillin looked in the direction where 18 had walked out, "I don't think she cares."  
  
Roshi arched his brow, "Oh really?"  
  
Krillin nodded.  
  
"I think you're letting your grief blind you."  
  
". . .What do you mean?"  
  
Roshi sighed, "Krillin, I know that you understand how 18's emotions work better then anyone else. Being around her all these months, I've learned something. 18 likes to put up a wall when her emotions start to become too much for her."  
  
Krillin stared down at the table, "You're right. . .I've been so upset that I looked past that." He suddenly realized how sensitive Roshi had just been, "You're so wise mast-" He looked up at Roshi and sighed.  
  
"Hehehehehe." Roshi had his face buried in one of his magazines.  
  
Krillin got up and cleared his and 18's dishes from the table, ~Now that's the Roshi I know~  
  
After he finished with the dishes he walked back into the dining room, "I'm calling it a night. See you in the morning."  
  
Roshi muttered something as he continued to look at his magazine.  
  
Krillin went up the stairs and walked to his room. He put his hand on the knob but stopped when he heard a noise. He looked towards 18's room, ~It sounds like it's coming from there~ He walked quietly to her door and put his ear up against it. He carefully turned the knob and peeked inside. 18 was sitting on the edge of her bed with her back to him and he noticed that she was shaking. Krillin opened the door a couple inches further, which caused it to make a creaking sound.  
  
18 gasped and turned her head, "What the hell do you want?!" She turned back away from him and wiped her eyes.  
  
"18 are you ok?"  
  
"Just get out, leave me alone."  
  
Normally he would have done as she asked but this time he wasn't going to leave until he talked to her. He walked around to the other side of the bed and looked at her tear soaked face.  
  
"I said leave!"  
  
"No 18. Not this time."  
  
She got up and looked at him, "I'm going to give you one last chance." Her voice was soft yet dangerous.  
  
Krillin shook his head.  
  
"Fine!" 18 thrust her right fist forward but he grabbed her wrist before it hit him. 18 growled and tried to punch him with her other fist but he grabbed that wrist as well. She tried to pull away from him but she felt so weak, "Let go!," she cried.  
  
He continued to hold on to her, he didn't know what had gotten into him. He had never been this bold in his entire life.  
  
She tried to pull back one last time then fell to her knees and started sobbing inconsolably. Krillin let go of her and as soon as he did she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. This took Krillin by surprise but he put his arms around her as well. She started shaking even harder and he could feel her tears soaking through his shirt. He started running his fingers through her hair, "You don't have to be ashamed, just let it out."  
  
After a few minutes 18 had calmed down enough to speak, "It's not fair."  
  
He sighed, "I know 18. But it wasn't your fault."  
  
"How can you be so sure."  
  
He leaned back and looked at her face curiously.  
  
"I feel like I'm being punished. . ." She let go of him and wiped her eyes as best as she could. "My only purpose in life is to destroy. . .Looks like that's what happened."  
  
Krillin's eyes widened, "No! No 18. That just isn't true."  
  
18 got to her feet, "Isn't it though!? It seems I cause misery to everyone around me!" She sat down on the edge of the bed and covered her face, "My brother. . .You and all your friends. .I killed my own child. . .I know I didn't want it at first but I've changed my mind about a lot of things in the last few months."  
  
"18, you didn't kill anybody." He sat down beside her and put his arm around her back, "What happened wasn't your fault. . .There's nothing you could have done to prevent it."  
  
18 took a deep breath then took her hands away from her face, "Yes. . .there was a way to prevent all of this. I should have just stayed away from all of you. . .I was just too stubborn to listen to my brother. . .He tried to warn me not to get mixed up with humans."  
  
"Well there's no way to go back now. You chose your path and now you have to live with it. I know that sounds harsh but that's the way life is."  
  
18 leaned towards him and rested her head on his shoulder. She had managed to stop crying, "I'm sorry. . .," she whispered.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"All the misery and pain I've caused you."  
  
Krillin sighed, "Oh 18." He put his other arm around her, "These last sixth months have been the happiest of my life."  
  
18's eyes widened, "What?"  
  
"It's the truth. . . I love you 18."  
  
18's eyes began to water once again but this time a small smile came across her lips. "You love me?"  
  
Krillin smiled. He was glad that he was finally able to get that off his chest, "More then you know."  
  
She closed her eyes and a small tear fell down her face and hit his shoulder. Her breathing slowed down and her body relaxed. Krillin realized she had fallen asleep so he put one arm under her legs and picked her up. He turned around and set her down in the middle of the bed. He walked to the door and took one last look at her before leaving. He walked into his room and plopped down on his bed. He put his hands behind the back of his neck, ~I finally did it~ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After a while he drifted off into a sound sleep  
  
  
  
Krillin slowly regained consciousness as he felt something moving on his bed. He couldn't be sure if he was dreaming or awake but he was reassured as he felt warm breeze on his face. He opened his eyes and was shocked at the sight of 18's face.  
  
"Hey you."  
  
Krillin rubbed his eyes, "Hey." He suddenly realized that she was sitting on top of him with her legs straddled around his waist and she had her hands on the bed at each side of his head.  
  
She leaned down to the point where her face was only inches away from his, "Tell me again Krillin."  
  
Krillin gulped and looked at her nervously, "Tell you what?"  
  
She kissed his lips softly then whispered in his ear, "Tell me."  
  
~Oh~ He smiled and touched her cheek lightly, "I love you 18."  
  
She smiled and tried to hold back her tears, "I love you too." She leaned back down and put her lips to his once again, bringing them into a passionate kiss.  
  
After a couple of minutes she sat back up and looked down at him. She grabbed his hand and rubbed it against her cheek, "I want to have your baby. . .No matter how long it takes."  
  
Krillin smirked and pulled her back down, "Even if that never happens, I have all I could ever hope for right here." He put his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her into a long deep kiss.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
